Jack Skellington
On-Screen Appearance Halloween Time Jack Skellington rising from the fountain and jumps on the battle stage. New Holiday Jack is been teleported in the battlefield from the Holiday Tree. Special Attacks Neutral Special - Applause! Jack summons bats and ghosts that it can spear around the stage, Bat will rapidly taking damage at the fighter if they get to closer, Ghosts will scare the fighters by stunning them for 3 seconds. But it will take 8 seconds to reuse this attack. Side Special - Soul Robber Jack bring out the Soul Robber appears from Oogie's Revenge invented by Dr. Finklestein, Jack Skellington use to whip at very far distance that it can gave an damage to the fighters, when you Press B again he will to the twisted attack that Jack will attack from front and back. If you got it in the right timing you can use it to stop projectiles and traps as well or even easy to grab items. Up Special - Holiday Tree Much like of Dark Helmet's Up B, Jack can hold about three Holiday Tree's just like from the movie which if someone incluing Jack will be teleported to the next tree very randomly. It can be live longer as it needed but it can be destoryed like Fire attacks or sharps items (ect; Axes) if the tree is been chopped down it will fall and give a painful damage just alike from the Villager, the Holiday Tree will also teleported items automatic. If Jack Skellington is been knocked out off the stage, you can quicky pressing Up B that he will teleported to the random tree. Down Special - Magical Surprise Jack will use his magic attacks like Fire, Blizzard, Lighting and Gravity from the Kingdom Hearts series, he can only hold about three or six attacks which it can be reloaded in 10 seconds. Blazing Fury Jack will make as a defence will may protected Jack Skellington from many fighters and even attacks, but it won't defend from projectiles, it only last for 12 seconds. Icy Terror Jack can hold 3 of the ice balls you can shoot the attack by pressing B which it would directly at fighters, it can have a chance of 25% by freeze it. Bolts of Sorrow The lighting will strike at front or top of Jack which it have about chances of this attack; 25% to make the fighter stunned for about 4 seconds or 30% for a maximum damage. Ghostly Scream It can make many fighter to be force on the ground and given damage, if he can use it at his team-mates it can give his helpers an much higher jump about in 10 seconds. Final Smash - Christmas Time Jack jump on his sleigh and hover around the stage, you can move the sleigh at many directions. If you press B, Jack will drop Christmas presents which some many presents will have good or bad effects at random time, he can only hold about 10 presents. The good present like foods, items (not including Assist Trophy and Smash Ball), stickers, CD and trophies (the good effect that can be useful for his team-mate, which the other fighter is possibly rare) and the bad present that will release the toys from the movie. It was about 3 toys like Duck is directly follow the fighter at the ground, the ghost doll will fly around and directly at the fighter, the final toy was Jack-O-Lantern-Box will jump at high platforms and even attack the fighters. The final smash will done about 16 seconds or the presents were ran out. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Ho!" KOSFX2: "Oh No!" Star KOSFX: "Merry Christmas to all and good night!" Screen KOSFX: "Oh!" Taunts Up: "Ho ho ho!" Sd: TBA Dn: TBA Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: TBA Victory 2: TBA Victory 3: (Jack in his own sleigh) "Merry Christmas!" Lose/Clap: Poor Jack Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Jack Skellington is the main protagonist of Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas. He is voiced by Chris Sarandon with Danny Elfman doing his singing voice. In The Nightmare Before Christmas, Jack Skellington is the main character who grows bored of doing the same thing every year. To him Halloween can only be done so many times before it becomes to traditional and not so scary. Jack was walking through the woods thinking of what to do when he stumbles and falls into Christmas Town. Fascinated by the difference of the town he investigates the area and falls in love with it. When he returns he comes back with some ideas to make Halloween similar to Christmas but with some scary and disgusting twists. He gets Halloween town ready and time comes for Christmas and Jack leaves to deliver shrunken heads and other such items to kids and families around the globe. The world soon gets mad by his actions and blow Jack out of the sky. When Jack comes back to Halloween town he finds that the only one who could save Christmas was "Sandy Claws", but discovers that Oogie Boogie has stolen him. Jack then goes and saves Santa Claus to help save Christmas. Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - ??? *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Symbol Mickey Mouse Victory Music TBA Intro and outro scenes Intro TBA Outro TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Role In Subspace Emissary TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Ending Music Lawl Food Stage Items Pawlette Swaps Trivia *Insert One Category:YouTube Poop Category:Male Category:Fighters Category:Starter Category:Walt Disney Category:Offensive Category:Non-Human